


Possessions

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, M/M, Master/Slave, Sexual Slavery, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kirk finds himself in a mirror universe where Spock is a Prince, and he and his mirror counterpart are merely possessions.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Mirror James T. Kirk/Mirror Spock
Kudos: 17





	Possessions

Warm hands move over his torso, and Kirk opens his eyes blearily. "... Hm?" He manages. A man is crouching above him, cleaning his wounds with a soft cloth.

The man shushes him. "I must prepare you before the master returns."

Kirk blinks at the man. "You're _me_."

The mirror James says nothing. He dips the cloth into a bowl of water and wrings it out.

"This is- I'm in a parallel universe," Kirk grunts, sitting up despite the sting it causes.

"You must lie back," James says. Kirk ignores him, and examines his surroundings. They're in a lavish bedchamber, in the centre of which lies a king-sized bed.

"Ah. Our guest is awake," a voice says behind them.

And that's how it starts.

*

  
James curls up at Spock's feet, utterly owned, his hole dripping cum, and Spock strokes his hair slowly. "Very good, James."

James purrs as Spock continues to pet him gently, and, suddenly, Spock is upon Kirk.

"No, Captain," he lifts his chin. "Open your eyes. I want you to watch as I take you."

Kirk opens his eyes. Spock's bore into his, commanding, hypnotising.

"See how dominated you are." He circles the head, and spreads some of the slick precum around the tip. "I own you."

Kirk exhales, and resists. "Spock-"

"Master," Spock corrects, and tilts Kirk's gaze downward.

"Prince Spock," Kirk compromises, as Spock takes him firmly in hand and gives him one, swift tug. He shivers with pleasure, and thrusts into his hand. "Fuck." His breathing gets faster, shallower, and he keens against Spock.

"Who do you belong to, Kirk?"

"Spock."

"Me."

"... Temporarily," Kirk side-eyes him with a smirk, and Spock takes his hand away.

"You will learn obedience," Spock murmurs.

Kirk resists, of course, but he's still weak from his crash-landing, and is no match for them. He tells himself he'll fight back when he's stronger.

*

  
The flirting is easy, though there are moments he wonders when the Prince will snap.

"Maybe I'll try to escape," Kirk smiles.

Spock smiles back, and traces his jaw. "If you do that, my pet, retribution will be swift and painful."

"Is that a promise?" Kirk grins at him through half-closed eyes, lips parted enticingly.

Spock catches them in a kiss. "It is." He pulls out of Kirk, leaving him shackled to the wall, and pulls James into bed with him. He whispers something in the slave's ear, and he nods, a sly smile on his face. He gives Kirk one last glance before he closes his eyes, and then,

Throughout the night, Spock's semen continues to drip out of Kirk, but, with no way to clean himself, he's forced to sit there and take it. The next morning, he's awoken by soft moans and obscene, wet noises, and he blinks his eyes open.

"Interesting alarm clock," he comments. James' lips are stretched around Spock obscenely, suckling contentedly, and the prince grunts.

"Your counterpart is talented at giving head. I wonder how you compare?"

Kirk laughs. "You're not worried I'll bite you, my lord?"

Spock waves a hand. "If you do, I'll have James return the favour."

James begins to deep-throat his master, and Spock grunts. "Attend to our guest."

James gives one last suck, and crawls towards Kirk.

"Whatever James does to you, I want you to do to me."

Kirk raises an eyebrow. "And here I thought you wanted to see _how good at giving head_ I was, _my liege."_

"I don't want you to be creative," Spock says. "I want you to learn to obey."

Kirk settles, immediately aware of the wet patch beneath him. "I'm a fast learner," he whispers, as James kisses his cock. He flexes, arms exhausted from being shackled all night, and Spock frees him wordlessly.

"Thank you," Kirk whispers.

"Show me how grateful you are," Spock runs his tip over Kirk's lips, and Kirk pokes his tongue out to lick the slit. He's already well-lubed, mostly from James' spit.

"I intend to," he kisses Spock's cock as James is doing to him, and grips Spock's hips for support. "You're beautiful," he says, between kisses. "You taste so good." He circles Spock with his tongue. "I want you to fuck my throat." He licks the slit greedily, rewarded by more precum. "Oh, Spock."

"Adequate," Spock tangles his fingers in his hair. "You will learn to call me master."

Kirk teases Spock's head with his teeth. "Perhaps," he whispers.

"It's rude to talk with your mouth full," James says, below him, as he takes more of Kirk in his mouth.

"Well, then," Kirk grunts. "Wouldn't want to be rude." He slides his mouth around Spock's tip. It feels good, familiar, and for a moment, he almost forgets where he is. Then, a wave of homesickness overcomes him.

Spock strokes his cheek. "My sweet Kirk. You will want for nothing here."

"Mm-"

Touch telepathy. Spock can hear this thoughts. Kirk closes his eyes, and breathes in Spock's deep scent. _Sexy_ , he thinks, loudly, as he hollows his cheeks. He takes more of Spock in his mouth. _My sexy, beautiful Prince Spock._

Spock pushes deeper into him, and Kirk has to push lower on his knees so he doesn't choke, finding new angles to explore.

_With just one touch, you could remove my gag reflex,_ he observes, _But you want me to suffer_. James pulls off, and crawls round behind Spock, as Kirk lines Spock up with the entrance to his throat. _I understand, Spock. I'll suffer for you. Only for you. Take what you need._

Spock grips his jaw, holding it open, and fucks his throat needily. Kirk chokes around him, trying desperately to reposition, but Spock holds him in place, owning Kirk, taking what he wants, and Kirk _lets_ him. He begins to go light-headed as Spock pulls out, just long enough for him to gasp for air. Then, Spock pushes back in.

_You could kill me with your cock. You could kill me with your cock, and that pleases me, my prince._

"Mine..." Spock says, hoarsely.

_Cut my air off. Do it._

"I take care of my things," Spock protests, but Kirk gives him one hard, vicious suck, and Spock fucks into him again, deeper than before. He hits the back of his throat, and Kirk begins to fuck into his counterpart, feeling firm hands on his waist as the slave takes him without question.

Spock grunts, gutturally, and Kirk sobs, tears running down his face as Spock fucks him again and again, taunting and torturing his slave with nothing but his dick. Kirk is rocked back and forth, pushed violently across the floor. _Nothing more than a hole to be fucked,_ he thinks.

_If you insist_ , Spock replies, as he comes down Kirk's throat. He jerks backwards in surprise, but Spock's hands are on his face again, holding him in place, and Kirk knows, by now, what to say.

_I want to drink every last drop,_ he sucks hungrily, and Spock twitches in his throat, obliging him, as he christens his new slave _his_.

*

  
"A matching set," Spock says, appraisingly, as he watches James and Kirk straddle one another. Their legs are a tangled mess beneath them, held together by their collars and a short length of chain. James clings to him, his tongue roving deeper into his mouth, and Kirk tilts his head.

"Take him," Spock says, and oh, how strange to hear from his mouth. It's been days since the instinct to disobey was trained out of him, but he still hesitates, for just a moment.

It is James who parts his legs; James who pulls him close, James who whispers-

"It's alright. Do it."

He prepares his counterpart as much as he can, using spit for lube, and attempts to apologise with his eyes. James almost looks... Impatient. Kirk steels himself, pressing his head to James' entrance, and sinks in.

"You will learn to enjoy it, Kirk," Spock says, as the two of them make identical grunts, and moans. And Kirk isn't sure if he agrees; but he's learned to at least tolerate it.


End file.
